


"Marry me."

by NatRomanov



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: Although the more he thought it over, the more he started to like the entire idea. The only problem was... He wasn't even good at voicing his feeling, so how the hell was he supposed to propose to you? There wasn't a single romantic bone in his body.Sure, he could've tortured himself by watching some stupid romance movies where people proposed, but would that really help? Those were only movies, not real life. Not to mention that there was no one he could've asked for help either.
Relationships: Vanderwood & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Kudos: 9





	"Marry me."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request by an anon:
> 
> "Hello! I really love your writing! Could you make a oneshot about Vanderwood proposing to MC? How he would feel about that, if he would plan something..."

Marriage was nothing Vanderwood had ever really thought about. To start with, there wasn't anyone who would've made him consider it in the first place, due to his field of work and not getting close to anyone. He hadn't understood the point of it, either. Why was it so important for some people to get married to their partner?   
Well, he supposed that if it made them happy, then whatever. It just wasn't for him. 

That was until he not only got to know you, but you two also started dating. How or why you fell for him? He still didn't know, but he was definitely glad about it.   
You were like an oasis in the middle of a desert. The light that brightened up his formerly more than just dark and gloomy life. The one who showed him what it was like to love and be loved unconditionally as well. Something that took a bit of time for him to get used to, but now that he had it, had _you_ at his side? He'd be damned to ever let you go. 

The first time he actively started to think about marriage was when you came home from meeting a couple friends and told him how they all suddenly started talking about it, since a lot of them were in committed relationships at that point.   
Curiosity got the best of him and he asked what your opinion regarding that topic was.   
_"I don't know, I've never actively thought about it, I guess?", you began with a frown, while making yourself comfortable in his lap. "But I get the appeal of it. Getting to call you my husband and make it very obvious that you're off the market? Yeah, can't say I'd hate it~"_

It was what got the gears inside his head turning. First of, he had to agree with you. Calling you his spouse and having a ring on your finger show clearly that you were off the market didn't sound all too bad.   
And knowing that you weren't opposed to getting married to him... Ugh, too many thoughts and he could feel a headache coming. 

Although the more he thought it over, the more he started to like the entire idea. The only problem was... He wasn't even good at voicing his feeling, so how the hell was he supposed to propose to you? There wasn't a single romantic bone in his body.   
Sure, he could've tortured himself by watching some stupid romance movies where people proposed, but would that really help? Those were only movies, not real life. Not to mention that there was no one he could've asked for help either. 

Saeyoung? Fucking useless. Kid would only come up with the most stupid and utterly idiotic ideas. Saeran? Just as clueless, probably even more than Vanderwood was himself. And asking you wouldn't be an option at all. If he proposed, he wanted it to be a surprise for you.   
Not even the internet was really of much help. A lot of expectations just seemed outrageous and downright ridiculous, in his opinion... 

Since nothing brought him further in that department, he settled for doing something else first; Getting a ring. He was attentive, something that stuck from working as an agent, so finding out your ring size and preferences for colors, stones, etc. wasn't all too difficult.  
But what he hadn't expected was how difficult it was to hide such a small box from you... Or the overly nosy brat. Even keeping himself from just blurting out that he got an engagement ring for you was a challenge.

Whenever you only got close to the spot he hid the ring, he felt himself start to panic, heart racing and hands getting clammy, even if he looked calm and unfazed on the outside. As soon as you had left the room again, thankfully without seeing the box, he immediately hid it somewhere else. Just to be safe.  
A couple weeks went on like that and at times, he even went as far as carrying the ring around with him. Who knew? There was a possibility that the perfect moment presented itself to him out of the blue. But of course that was never the case. The only thing that happened was him feeling like the small satin box was burning a hole into his pocket. 

Was there even such a thing as "the perfect moment"? And why the fuck was it so difficult to just ask you to marry him? Vanderwood had faced so many scary things in his life, yet the possibility of you saying no made him get anxious...   
Sure, marriage was a big thing, but why had no one told him how stressful it would already be before it even got to that part? He really started to give up on the thought of finding at least a nice and semi romantic way to pop the question. 

One night you two went on a date, mainly to escape Saeyoung's newest shenanigans and to enjoy some time alone. Just a visit at your favorite bar. A place you've introduced him to when you first started dating and coaxed him into taking a break after telling him you wanted to "try out that new bar". Of course he went with you, since letting you go alone and risk you potentially getting in some sort of trouble? Nope. Not happening.   
It was a nice place. Never too crowded, clean, with a good selection of drinks. 

But that was all only secondary, his focus always on you. How animated you got when you told him a story, your eyes gleaming. That bright laughter, that never failed to make his heart skip and he couldn't deny that he loved how casually you always held his hand, no matter where you were or who was around.  
Before he knew it, his mind basically shut down and he acted on pure instinct.

"Marry me", the brunette suddenly blurted out, making you stop mid-sentence. He only really realized what he had just said, when you stared at him, eyes big and round in disbelief. Oh, fuck... So much for planning things through properly, first.  
"W-what did you just say?"   
Well, the damage was already done and it couldn't get much worse than you saying no, right? Time to man up and pull through.   
"I said..." He took a deep breath, at the same time fumbling for the ring box. Once he pulled it out, he opened it, placed it on the table and pushed it over to you, so you were able to see the ring. "Marry me..."

You gasped, eyes darting from the ring, to Vanderwood and back again. Every second that passed with you not say anything felt like an eternity. And even though he knew you loved him, he still prepared himself for the worst.   
His eyes were trained on you the entire time, but your reaction startled him a little nevertheless; Your hands suddenly cupped his cheeks and while you leaned a little over the table to get closer, you pulled him towards you at the same time, until your lips met in a kiss, his brain not fast enough to catch up with what was happening. And the first thing he noticed when you parted again were a couple tears rolling down your cheeks.

Immediately, he started to panic internally. Why the hell were you crying? Was it his fault? Damn, he needed to find something to say to fix it. Fast.   
Apparently his worry was very much visible on his face, because you started to chuckle and simply leaned in to peck his lips again.  
"I'm fine. Just... I honestly didn't expect it and I'm kind of overwhelmed. But in a good way!", you were quick to add and it made some of the tension leave his body. 

When you pulled your hands back, he missed the warmth they provided, but got quickly distracted when you took the ring out of the box to get a better look at it in the dimmed light of the bar. Then, you slid it on your finger with such a bright smile that made his breath hitch.   
He was unable to say anything, still waiting for an answer at the same time, and kind of to distract himself, he reached out to gently wipe the tears from your skin.  
"Did you really think I'd say no to you?"

Feeling his cheeks heat up, he looked to the side and shrugged, which made you chuckle and you grabbed his hand to give it a squeeze.   
"Silly... I love you and I'll never stop. So of course I want to marry you."   
The silent squeaking of your chair being pushed back made him look at you again and before he knew it, you were seated in his lap, his hands immediately resting on your hips to prevent you from potentially slipping down.   
Your answer made him feel way lighter, like he was able to breathe properly again. 

"But I do have a question..." Your fingers carding through his hair made his eyes flutter shut and he pressed his lips to your shoulder, only humming quietly to tell you to ask. "How long have you been carrying the ring around like that already?"  
Why had he thought you wouldn't figure that one out? You'd always been able to read him like an open book.   
"Couple weeks..."  
"How long exactly?"  
"Dunno, maybe three months?"

His answer made your hand still and you looked down at him, one brow raised.  
"Ugh, don't look at me like that! Media likes to give people unrealistic standards and making them feel like they have to reach that level of perfectionism", he grumbled and buried his face back against your shoulder. It had already been embarrassing enough without anyone knowing about it.  
"Oh, Vandy... You could've asked while walking past me in the hallway and I would've said yes. Do you wanna know what makes it perfect?" 

Slowly, he shifted a little to meet your gaze, your expression soft and so full of love, it was nearly overwhelming.   
"You. It's perfect because you're the one who asked me to marry you. I don't need anything fancy."  
"I know, but I still wanted to make it at least somewhat special. Proposals are a big thing, kind of, aren't they?"   
"They are. But honestly? I don't think it could've been more special and perfect than it was now", you reassured him. 

Knowing that you never lied to him, he did start to feel a bit better. Not to mention that realization started to finally set in about you really saying yes to his very spontaneous proposal. The corners of his lips twitched up into a smile.   
Maybe you were right. Maybe it had been the perfect moment. Just you and him, at a place you enjoyed being at, where you've already made quite a few memories together and now added another one, probably the best one of them all. With no one to bother you and you two were able to enjoy the moment in piece, without any interruptions.

From the second he started thinking about the topic, he knew that if he would ever get married, it would only be to you. And now that you said yes? There were no words to describe how happy he was to start that new chapter of your lives. 


End file.
